shattered_enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Llaryn Phantomflame
Llaryn Phantomflame ''(Llaryn Fenra'ganna in Jhau'gari)'' is a genderless, biologically female demon from Sugda'imga in Terji'agar. She is several hundreds of years old, therefore immortal, but also under a curse. Appearence Normal Form Llaryn's normal form consists on a 7-foot tall dragon-shaped demon of pale-greyish skin. She has black, thick hair that reaches to under her shoulders. Her eyes are a bright purple and glow in the dark, a trait she got from her father. Her horns are black and are on her head, under her jaw, and on her shoulders. She is slightly muscular, but barely much compared to her mother, and a thick, scaled, 3-foot long black tail with a flame on it's tip, the colour the same purple as her eyes. Her claws are sharp, long, and have black nails, as well as her feet. She has large black demon wings, however she cannot fly very properly yet. Imp (Cursed) Form As her cursed form, her Imp self resembles Implings from the cold sections of Sugda'imga. She is weaker and shorter, being around 6'2, but the rest of herself is very alike to her normal form. Her skin becomes a pale sky blue and the same colour goes for her eyes and tail flame. Her hair is between silver and white, and has it tied it up to a ponytail (tied with a gold-coloured jewel piece) hanging on her back instead of having her hair lose. She is fragile, but faster on her feet. Her wings become torn and weak, and cannot use them to fly at all. Biography Llaryn was born to a widow mother named Yagranak in the high class areas of Sugda'imga. Her father died of unknown causes. Her mother was a supervisor of a mining company, therefore had the wealth to properly raise Llaryn by herself. Llaryn was a extremely smart creature and became wise and powerful at a young age, learning Shadow magic from her mother's dad. Yagranak wasn't very intelligent but rather a strong demon, and was once a normal worker in the mine. Therefore Llaryn likely adquired her smartness from her grandfather. When Llaryn grew to 50 Xavgarian years old, her grandfather died of unknown causes, but Llaryn by then had learned everything she could from him. She and her grandfather were very close friends, and he was given a burial in a high mountain pass. Llaryn visited his grave every day and gave her prayers to Zovgard. However, when Llaryn was given a part of her grandfather's inheritance, she received several books. She studied them as quickly as she got them. From those books she learned much about the other gods and their domains, causing her curiosity for them to rise. She then few years later set off to an adventure to Venssa'cetu to meet Nidraei as her first goal. However as almost every inhabitant was not allowed to leave Sugda'imga, Llaryn had to bypass the guards with magic, but a guard still managed to catch a glimpse of her. The guard inmediately reported her for her illegal actions, and so the supervisors of the border patrol sent soldiers to seek Llaryn. Few months later, Llaryn had met with apprentices of Nidraei's teachings, taught by a Holy Guardian (them being the strongest of Nidraei's soldiers) who felt a notable curiosity upon meeting Llaryn. She gladly taught her everything possible, from light magic to several teachings and lessons of Nidraei. Llaryn had secretly established as a citizen of Venssa'cetu, hiding by using Holy apprentice robes and staying away from large areas. But soon Venssa'cetu received warning of an escaped demon from Sugda'imga, and there was not much the Holy Guardian or the apprentices could do to hide her. Llaryn understood, however, than if they got involved major issues would occur, therefore she became independant from her group. Category:Characters